


Finding Padfoot

by MitsuMitsu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Diary/Journal, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Man in Thedas, Profanity, Sirius Black got no filters, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsuMitsu/pseuds/MitsuMitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bundle of parchment papers filled with common and elvhen scribbles and paw prints was found all over Ferelden and the Free Marches. It has mostly been reviewed, some can't quite be read. Two Journals was also found in a sack covered with darkspawn blood. Sack was disposed of, papers undamaged.</p>
<p>(additional note was added below)</p>
<p>Atrocious handwriting. Gave us quite the headache.</p>
<p>Paper or ink is enchanted. </p>
<p>R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I'll write this as a codex Journal/notes entry like in the Inqusition. It'll be pretty random at the beginning as Sirius needs to learn the language, etc. But gradually more text will be added as the story progressed of his journey across Thedas.
> 
> This is a different take on 'a Sirius Musing' (old work that got deleted by accident .-.) but I hope you like it!

* * *

 

_Scattered papers found near the Brecilian forest._

 

> _(additional note was added below )_
> 
> _Managed to translate some words from the limited letters provided from the papers._
> 
> _R._

 

* * *

_A messy row of what seems to be words in common, some elvhen, and an unknown language was scribbled all over the pages. Few was covered with paw prints and Halla tracks. Mostly unintelligible._

 

> Winter marching (scratched out)
> 
> Wintermarch
> 
> Guardian
> 
> Dragon (scratched out)
> 
> Draco (scratched out, scribbles. something about stupid spawn?)
> 
> Drakonis
> 
> Cloud reaching (scratched out)
> 
> Cloudreach
> 
> Bloomingtide
> 
>  
> 
> ( a small hand-print, toddler?, was on the paper. )
> 
> Cute little bugger (unreadable due to spilled ink.)
> 
>  
> 
> -tinian
> 
> -ce
> 
> -ugust
> 
> Kingsway
> 
> Harvest-mare (scratched out)
> 
> Harvestmere
> 
> Firstfall
> 
> Haring
> 
>  
> 
> (unreadable scribbles accompanied by drawings of a Hart, a Wolf, and a dog,)
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

> Please -Prosím
> 
> Friend - Falon - ( unknown )
> 
> Dog - ( unknown )
> 
> Elder - Hahren - (unknown )
> 
> Child - Da'len - Dítě
> 
> Help - Halani - Pomoc / Pomoci
> 
> Food - ( unknown )
> 
> Thank You - Ma Serannas - ( unknown )
> 
> Would - ( unknown )
> 
> You - ( unknown )
> 
> Like - ( unknown )
> 
> To - ( unknown )
> 
> Fuck - ( a long scribble of words messily scratched, blotches, struggle? )
> 
>  
> 
> (more blotches)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm Sorry - Ir Abelas - Promiňte
> 
>  
> 
> (unknown) screamed at me (more scribbles)
> 
>   
>  I'm going to kill you - Ar tu na'din
> 
> (scribbles, something along the lines of 'Messing with Maren, almost killed me but worth it!')
> 
> (more scribbles)
> 
>  
> 
> Hart and Moon will be pride. (scratched out)
> 
> Hart and Moon will be proud.
> 
>  
> 
> _On the back of the last paper was a drawing of what seems to be an armor-less darkspawn holding a stick about to be mauled by a man riding on some sort of Griffon .  
>    
>  _
> 
> _(More unintelligible writings underneath. Insults?)_

* * *

 

_**Cloudreach, 9:30 Dragon** _

 


	2. Cloudreach, 9:30 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found more of these notes for the Nightingale. Similar to the last ones. Don't know why she wants this, seems the lad can't write for shite! My five year old writes better than im.
> 
> D.
> 
> (additional note was added below)  
>    
> We've been able to track down a trail. It was hard at first, but it seems these notes are roughly from 9:30 - 9:31 Dragon.
> 
> Lace.
> 
> Ps. A mage has confirmed that these Papers are enchanted.

* * *

 

>   _Language still unknown, but we have managed to translate most of it._
> 
> _R._

* * *

  _Translated from dirty parchments found in an elvhen ruin. It was covered in dirt and what seems to be spider ichor._

 

> Fuck you Bellatrix! Fuck you! (unreadable angry scribbles)

(paper was balled up)

* * *

 

>   _A torn up paper with a drawing of a peculiar tree with two rounded_ (scratched out)
> 
> (NOT A TREE!)

* * *

 

>  I've been throwing things at it.
> 
> (a sketch of what seems to be an arch?)
> 
> doesn't work.
> 
> writing this ( unknown scribbles ) just in case.
> 
> Don't know where the fuck this is.
> 
>  

(additional note below)  


 

> _The drawing looks to be an Eluvian on further notice._
> 
> _Paper was tainted._
> 
> _R._

* * *

  _Note with dried splatter of spider ichor and some black hairs stuck to it._

 

> Stupid (unknown word, might mean 'giant spiders')

* * *

  _Note found in an empty chamber of the ruin. seems to be some sort of will._

 

> Harry,
> 
> I may not be able to (unknown scribbles)
> 
> but I hope that ( more scribbles )
> 
> Moon will take good care of you ( Unknown, might be 'in my place / without me there' )
> 
> Stay safe. love you always,
> 
> Padfoot.
> 
> (a paw-print)

(on the back of this note is a drawing of a symbol and an a scribble of a phrase)

 

> " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. "

 

* * *

  _ **Cloudreach, 9:30 Dragon**_

 

 


	3. A Letter - 9:30 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is our guy a mage or are these people sodding drunk out of their minds? You won't believe some of the things mentioned in these papers. I mean really? A flying broomstick. Hah! Sodding madness I tell you. No mage can do that here in Ferelden, not even in Tevinter! I would know, I've lived there for five years.
> 
> Anyway, a group of our scouts found some mentions of our guy around Denerim and South Reach. Old stuff. Journal entries mostly, some letters.
> 
> Sister Nightingale might be interested.
> 
> J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part. 1

* * *

_A letter in reply to 'J'_

 

> He is a mage, of a sort I think. The Nightingale didn't mention much.  
>  A shifter. Keep a look out for black dogs.
> 
> Lace.

 

* * *

 

_A faded letter found inside a drawer of an abandoned half burned house in South Reach dated 9:30 Dragon, a few weeks before the battle of Ostagar:_

 

> My darling Samuel,
> 
> Forgive the absence of my letters these past weeks. There has been unrest and it has been getting harder and harder to find someone willing to send these letters with rumors of a Blight going around. Mayhap tis time we get ourselves a bird to train as a courier? I know Laura will be delighted.
> 
> Joking aside, it is not the same without you here my love. The house feels so empty without you, I miss our time together as a family, playing with Laura by the river and all that. But I understand your wish to serve, and respect you decisions and we support you wholeheartedly. How is the situation in Ostagar? Are they treating you well? I heard from the crier that the battle is soon. I pray to the maker each night to give you strength and protection.
> 
> On a lighter note, our daughter is lively as always. Questioning things and running off to who knows where. Definitely gets that from you. She also made a new friend! Laura came home with a huge black dog she called ‘Padfoot’ a few days back. He’s bigger than a mabari, but was friendly enough so I see no harm. He comes over in the mornings and played with her in the meadows for a few hours.
> 
> Anyway, the strangest thing happened last night. Now before you worry we’re alright and we didn’t get hurt that badly, but we were ambushed on our way home by some bandits. They’ve managed to snatch Laura from me, was hysterical out of my mind as you could imagine. I couldn’t scream for help because they were covering my mouth, and even if I do, no one would notice anyway! The closest house near us at that moment were the Bailes, and the only one there was old nan Martha as the rest are still in Highever. I felt so helpless; they were carrying Laura away, kicking and screaming when suddenly everything was a flash of colors and screams! Laura had run back to me and we were huddled together behind a tree, I took a peek and I swore I saw a Dailish woman and a man wearing a strange robe fighting them off, but when I looked again there was only the woman and the dog.
> 
> Laura was terrified from the whole ordeal obviously, but calmed down when the fight was over and Padfoot came over to lick our poor babes cheeks. The woman came over and introduced herself as Ghilani, a Grey Warden recruit. Can you believe it? A Grey Warden! A recruit, yes. but still! Turns out that Padfoot is her dog and they were taking a stroll nearby when they heard Laura's scream. They escorted us back home and I was ever so thankful. Invited them for dinner, but she declined, told us she needs to head back to camp as they are heading for Denerim at dawn, so I gave them some food and supplies instead. Laura was so sad to see them go, but cheered up a bit when Ghilani gave her a beautiful carving of a dog which looked similar to Padfoot. She placed it on the windowsill on top of her bed.
> 
> Sam, I know we’ve talked about this before, and my reluctance on the matter, but after what happened, I think it is the right time for us to get a dog. What do you think?
> 
> We await for your safe return my love. Maker be with you.
> 
>  
> 
> Joana.
> 
>  

* * *

 

> _Track down and find out what happened to this family._
> 
> _I also want to know whether they have made other contacts with Ghilani and her dog._
> 
>  
> 
> _Nightingale._

 

* * *

 

> _We found them._
> 
> _At least the mother and daughter._
> 
> _Moved to Redcliffe nine years ago._
> 
> _Husband never returned from Ostagar._
> 
> _The daughter saw the dog a couple of times after they moved._
> 
> _But not in the past four years._
> 
>  
> 
> _H._

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Natalie & Horace - 9:30 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is our guy a mage or are these people sodding drunk out of their minds? You won't believe some of the things mentioned in these papers. I mean really? A flying broomstick. Hah! Sodding madness I tell you. No mage can do that here in Ferelden, not even in Tevinter! I would know, I've lived there for five years.
> 
> Anyway, a group of our scouts found some mentions of our guy around Denerim and South Reach. Old stuff. Journal entries mostly, some letters.
> 
> Sister Nightingale might be interested.
> 
> J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part. 2

* * *

 

 _These pages are taken from a journal of an old woman named Natalie who had lived in Denerim. These pages are dated 9:30 Justinian._  
  


> — 4 Justinian 9:30
> 
>  
> 
> Ran out of coughing droughts, need to get more from Matilda tomorrow morning.

> Poor dear is catching a fever. Keeps on mumbling things.

 

* * *

 

> — 5 Justinian 9:30  
> 
> 
> Still got a high temperature. But I got the droughts this morning!
> 
> Had asked Horace to look after him for a bit while I was out.
> 
> Came back to Horace poking the lad with a skewer on the cheeks.
> 
> In his 'defense' he told me that the lad was emitting sparks.
> 
> Why did I marry him again?
> 
>  
> 
> ( Additional note written by a different handwriting )  
>    
> 
> 
> **Because I'm charming and you love me!**

 

* * *

 

 

> — 6 Justinian 9:30  
> 
> 
> Fever broke out last night, He finally woke up.
> 
> Looking well this morning, but still a bit peaky.
> 
> Need to make more soup for the poor lad.
> 
> Horace is acting ridiculous, acting suspicious over nothing as always.
> 
>  
> 
> ( Below is more notes written by a different handwriting )
> 
>  
> 
> **Am not! The lad's trouble I tell you!**  
>    
> 
> 
> Honestly! Stop reading and writing on my journals Horace!  
>    
> 
> 
> **Mark my words woman! Bet you he'll probably be a mage!**  
>    
> 
> 
> And what is wrong with being a mage exactly?  
>    
> 
> 
> **Just because!**  
>    
> 
> 
> You are ridiculous.  
>    
> 
> 
> **Am not!**  
>    
> 
> 
> You do remember our son is also a mage, yes?  
>    
> 
> 
> **He is?  
>    
>  **
> 
> Maker.

 

* * *

 

> — 7 Justinian 9:30  
> 
> 
> He introduced himself as Sirius Black. Horace wont stop making puns at that.
> 
> Good thing the lad seems to understand his sense humor or whatever.
> 
> I asked him what happened, but he couldn't remember much.
> 
> Said something about an experiment with a broom gone wrong.
> 
> Don't know how that goes, but youngsters do what they always do I guess.

 

* * *

 

>  — 9 Justinian 9:30  
> 
> 
> Bought a lot of Ram meat this morning, there was a sale!
> 
> Stew sound lovely for dinner, I'll ask Horace to collect some vegetables later.
> 
> Serah Black is all better now. He sent a letter to his companion yesterday.
> 
> He has been helping around the house since.
> 
> Such a sweet lad.
> 
> Horace seems to have taken a liking on him.
> 
> And he said that the boy was trouble. Hah!
> 
>  
> 
> ( Below are notes written by a different handwriting )
> 
>  
> 
> **I did not say that!**  
>    
> 
> 
> My journal beg to defer, Horace.  
>    
> 
> 
> **But I didn't say it, did I? I wrote it!**  
>    
> 
> 
> I'll put peas in your stew Horace.  
>    
> 
> 
> **But I don't like peas?  
>    
>  **
> 
> Exactly.

 

* * *

 

> — 11 Justinian 9:30  
>    
>    
>  Came home from the bakers. Something was off.
> 
> The boys looked way too innocent.
> 
> Keeps on exchanging looks and snickering behind my back.
> 
> Lets see how Horace likes his peas today.
> 
>  
> 
> ( additional notes )
> 
>  
> 
> I keep on finding fur allover the place. What a menace!
> 
> The boys got something to do with this I'd bet.

 

* * *

_A quickly written note that was tucked in to the journal_  
  


> Come on darling, don't be mad!
> 
> It was just a small prank!
> 
> It's a fake rat! I swear!
> 
>  —H.

* * *

 

> — 13 Justinian 9:30  
> 
> 
> Serah Black left this morning.
> 
> His companion came by to pick him up. A tall man with grayish skin and violet eyes. How peculiar!
> 
> He is a nice fellow, though he does not talk much.
> 
> I gave him some cookies and milk. He seems to like the cookies very much, so I gave him a tin full to take.
> 
> Before they left, Serah Black gave me a beautiful tea set. Said it was unbreakable. How nice!
> 
> He also gave Horace something, but won't tell me what it is.
> 
> Horace looked delighted. Doesn't bode well for me.  
>    
> 
> 
> ( additional notes below the page)  
>    
> 
> 
> More prank items. I KNEW IT!

 

* * *

 

> _I remember this!_
> 
> _I've always wondered where he went off to those past few days._
> 
> _Keep up the good work.  
>    
>  _
> 
> _Nightingale._

 

* * *

 

 

 


	5. Crazy Ben - 9:30 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is our guy a mage or are these people sodding drunk out of their minds? You won't believe some of the things mentioned in these papers. I mean really? A flying broomstick. Hah! Sodding madness I tell you. No mage can do that here in Ferelden, not even in Tevinter! I would know, I've lived there for five years.
> 
> Anyway, a group of our scouts found some mentions of our guy around Denerim and South Reach. Old stuff. Journal entries mostly, some letters.
> 
> Sister Nightingale might be interested.
> 
>  
> 
> J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part. 3

* * *

  _Correspondence found in the Pearl and a House in the outskirts of Denerim._

>   
>  Derrick,
> 
> You won’t believe wot I saw last night. You remember me goin out of the tavern after a couple of rounds of wicked grace with ye and the boys to take a piss right?
> 
> So I was taking a piss. Then I looked up cause I eard this strange noise. Thought someone was watchin me or something. But then the craziest thing mate. I swore I saw a lad jumped off from a roof with a fuckin broom and flew. HE FLEW ON A FUCKIN BROOMSTICK!
> 
> How crazy is tha aye?
> 
> Like you know how birds flew? Ye know wot I mean right?
> 
> Lad's probably an apostate but I saw no staff on im.
> 
>  
> 
> Ben.
> 
>  
> 
> ( Letter was stained with what seems to be beer. )

 

* * *

 

> Ben,
> 
> I know wot ye mean, but ye were practically drunk off yer arse last night mate.
> 
> As a matter of fact, yer probably drunk while writing as well.
> 
> No mage nor an apostate can do that mate.
> 
>  
> 
> Derrick.

 

* * *

 

> I know wot I saw Derrick! I ain't drunk!
> 
> I Thought I woz crazy at first, but Dan saw it too! He was right across the street from me.
> 
> Am not crazy mate!
> 
> Seriously flew! Like woosh!
> 
>  
> 
> Ben.
> 
>   
>  ( Below is a crude drawing, a stick figure of a person riding on what seems to be a broom. )

 

* * *

 

> Ben,
> 
> Ye do realize tha Daniel is already a nut case in the first place, right?  Ye know this.
> 
> He really aint helpin ya makin a point.
> 
> Get some rest Ben, I think spending eight months traveling in the Korcari Wilds finally gotten to yer head.
> 
>  
> 
> Derrick.

 

* * *

 

>   
>  By the Maker Derrick! I may sound crazy, but I'm tellin ye the truth!
> 
> I really saw a man flyin on a broomstick!
> 
>   
>  Ben.

 

* * *

 

> Just let it go mate.
> 
> I'll try and get Lisa to check up on ye later.
> 
>  
> 
> Derrick.

 

* * *

 

_**Bloomingtide, 9:30 Dragon**_

 


	6. Journal Entry: Dalish - Cloudreach 9:30 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charter, we found a Journal that belonged to someone from the Sabrae clan.  
> This seems to be about our targets first contact with the dalish, though I could be wrong as my Elven is limited.
> 
> R.

_A well worn Journal surprisingly still intact, found bound in Halla leather among valuables left in an abandoned Aravel._

 

> — 12 Cloudreach, 9:30
> 
> Our hunters and the Warden have returned. They have found Assan unconscious but alive, if barely.
> 
> They also found a dog, but there is no sign of Tamlen.
> 
> The shem ( _scratched out_ )
> 
> The Warden said that Assan have contacted the Blight through a tainted mirror and the only way to save her is to undertake the joining. Assan is isolated for the time being, and only the Keeper, Merrill, and the Warden are allowed to go near.
> 
> Ashalle had looked resigned, but straightened up and had started to bark orders to gather more herbs.
> 
> I wanted to ask more, about the mirror and Tamlen, but even mamae was too busy bringing herbs for the keeper. When I asked the other hunters, they only shook their head and gave me a grim look.
> 
> It is late now, I hope Assan gets better soon.

* * *

 

> — 14 Cloudreach, 9:30
> 
> Assan still have not woken up. Some of the hunters have also returned to the forest in search of Tamlen with hope of finding more clues other than the Eluvian.
> 
> There was also a commotion this morning, turns out the dog was actually an apostate! I couldn't believe it! A hunter spotted the man shifting by the river. It was chaos for a while with everyone running around trying to catch him. It was a huge mess after, thankfully nothing of value was ruined though the Halla's were a little spooked.
> 
> The shifter was caught by master Ilen by chance, and Junar proceed to interrogate him after. I couldn't get closer since Mamae was holding me back. But I was close enough to see that he couldn't speak a lick of common, Junar looked so frustrated after asking so many questions.
> 
> So of course, being the wise one, grandfather Vinell went to get the keeper and the Warden before things got more heated. Which is a good thing since the warden then told us that the shifter was protecting Assan when he found them at the ruin.
> 
> The keeper had announced that we are to welcome the stupid shem, but I couldn't help but be curious and wary about the weirdly clothed man and, to my shame, had blatantly stared at him.
> 
> He saw me and gave me a wink.
> 
> The nerve!
> 
> Anyway, after dinner, Mamae told me that the Keeper had finally managed to slow the spreading of the taint, they're hoping that Assan would wake up soon.

* * *

 

> 16 Cloudreach, 9:30
> 
> The shifter, serah Black, he is not so bad. Been quite helpful these past few days. Helping around fixing the aravels, hunting, and babysitting at one point. The da'len's adore him and could spend a long time chasing him around the camp.
> 
> on another note, I've just noticed he does not use a staff! A twig is the replacement, how odd. But it works well enough. His spell works are also strange, nothing I have ever seen before. Merrill learned a lot from him and have been teaching the other mages in the clan.
> 
> His common also have improved with the help from Maren. Though highly unlikely, I suspect she fancies him a tiny bit.
> 
> _a quick note jotted below the entry,_
> 
> Forget I said that she fancies him. Mythal! She nearly murdered him this afternoon!

* * *

 

> — 21 Cloudreach, 9:30
> 
> The keeper, after deep discussion with the other elders and Tamlens guardian, have finally decided to pull all the hunters back.
> 
> They have given up hope.
> 
> Ineria could not stop her crying, Tamlen was her intended.
> 
> It was devastating, and I could not bear to watch.
> 
> Falon'Din ma ghilana mir din'an, Tamlen. **  
> **

* * *

 

> — 22 Cloudreach, 9:30
> 
> It is a somber morning, the elders are preparing for the 'burial'.
> 
> although there is no body, master Ilen is currently preparing the oak staff to bury under the tree. Ineria and Tamlens mother gathered the cedar branch for the ceremony.
> 
> Assan is also finally awake. A bit weak in the knees, but serah Black have been kind to help her around. Said that Assan reminded him of his Godson.
> 
> He will be accompanying the warden and Assan to Ostagar immediately after she packs her things. She couldn't stay for the burial.
> 
> we have said our goodbyes after lunch, and gave her a few tokens to remember us by. But Assan had looked so lost. It was not something I'm used to seeing.
> 
> Before they left, serah Black gave something to Ashalle and Assan in private. I was too far to really get a better look, but it was flat and shiny. Ashalle had looked so confused until serah Black explained something to her. Next thing I knew there was a shout and both Ashalle and Assan were hugging the apostate in giddiness.
> 
> It's not my business really, but I'm glad they are no longer sad. There is enough of it with Tamlen presumed dead as it is.
> 
> Farewell ma falon, dareth shiral.

 

* * *

 

> _To the Nightingale._
> 
> _We made contact with Ashalle. She was not in the Marches as we thought but here in Ferelden this whole time._
> 
> _The item in question was a communication mirror between warden Assan and herself created by serah Black._
> 
> _last correspondence between the warden and lady Assan was five moons ago._
> 
> _Further notice, lady Ashalle had made contact with serah Black._
> 
> _Last correspondence to target, three moons._
> 
> _Sam._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falon'Din ma ghilana mir din'an. -> May Falon'Din guide you in death
> 
> Dareth shiral ma falon. -> Farewell/ safe journey my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using Czech as a replacement for the Earth language, used Google translate.. so apologies If there were mistakes .-.


End file.
